1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and a method of operating the same for acquiring a plurality of cross-sectional ultrasonic images of a same object by using a plurality of probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses irradiate an ultrasonic signal, which is generated by a transducer of a probe, onto a target object, and receive information which relates to an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses are used for the medical purpose of observing the inside of a target object, detecting a foreign material, and assessing an injury. Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have stabilities higher than those of diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display an image in real time, and are safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity, and thus may be widely used in conjunction with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
Ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses include two-dimensional (2D) ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses for obtaining 2D ultrasonic images and three-dimensional (3D) ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses for obtaining 3D ultrasonic images.
In the 2D ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses that capture an image of an object by using one probe, it takes a relatively long time to acquire an ultrasonic image, and it is relatively difficult to acquire volume information. In the 3D ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses, it is relatively difficult to acquire cross-sectional diagnosis information, and manufacturing costs are high.